Sneezy
Sneezy is one of the seven dwarfs in Disney's 1937 film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Sneezy gets his name from his hay fever which causes to have wild, uncontrollable sneezes. Sneezy was originally voiced by Billy Gilbert and is currently voiced by Bill Joles. Personality Like most of the dwarfs, Sneezy's name reflects his nature. Due to his severe hay fever, he sneezes frequently throughout the film and his symptoms often prevent him from speaking. His sneezes are of gale force capacity and can blow away anything and anyone in his path. As a result, the other dwarfs are quick to hold his nose whenever he feels a sneeze coming. He can usually predict a sneeze and give warning, but sometimes "you can't tell, when you gotta, you gotta." Sneezy is one of the friendlier dwarfs in the group, despite his frustrating affliction. He seems to humor Dopey more than the others and partakes in a number of his antics. This may be because he knows how it feels to be embarrassed on a daily basis, due to his violent sneezing. Physical appearance In the 1937 film, Sneezy (much the same as Sleepy or Bashful) is a short and stout dwarf, but not as much as, for example, Doc or Happy. His short and tufty white beard leads up to the top of his partially bald head. He has pale skin, hazel eyes, stubby black eyelashes, and a bulbous, red nose. He sports a lavender tunic with a couple of gold buttons vertically on his chest and orange patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, crimson leggings, a pair of sienna medieval-style shoes, and an orange stocking cap. Appearances Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Sneezy is first introduced, with his six companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Grumpy, Bashful, and Happy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Sneezy is the sixth in line as the dwarfs sing "Heigh-Ho". When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, Doc suddenly stops (causing the six other dwarfs to pile up behind him), noticing that light is coming from the house. The dwarfs think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage; Doc, holding a candle, tells them to search everywhere. The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. At one point Sneezy and Sleepy check the sink and Sneezy informs the others that their dishes have been stolen, but Happy corrects him and says that their dishes are now in the cupboard, cleaned. Bashful sees some flowers and shows them to Sneezy; being allergic, he starts to utter, "Don't do it. My nose. My hayfever. You know that I can't stand it." The other dwarfs cover his nose. He says as his catchphrase, "Aww, thanks!" However, that doesn't really help. He lets fly a giant sneeze, blowing his companions across the room. Grumpy, frowning and calling him a crazy fool, starts to tell Sneezy to which he replies, "I couldn't help it, I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta. I.... I gotta--it's coming," and shows signs of sneezing, to which the dwarfs tie his beard and whiskers around his nose to form a "mustache" to keep him quiet, this succeeds. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White. Sneezy is the first to comment on how pretty she is. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Sneezy fourth, due to the fact he is about to sneeze. Doc attempts to express his delight, but is flustered, and gets into an argument with Grumpy, who wants Snow White to leave. Eventually, it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them but demands that they wash first. Grumpy follows the dwarfs outside but refuses to wash. When Sneezy checks the tub full of water, dips his finger in the water. He blubbers, shocking the other dwarfs, and the water is cold. The other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with the "Silly Song", Sneezy yodels a long verse while a transfixed Dopey watches his Adam's apple bob up and down vigorously. Dopey then attempts to perch on Sneezy's shoulders wearing a long trench coat which almost makes Sneezy sneeze, but Dopey prevents it, and they fumble on to dance with Snow White. Right at the climax of the song, Sneezy, with Dopey still on shoulders starts jittering both his words and his movements, peering through the bottom half the coat to warn his brothers and Snow White that a sneeze is on the way. Everybody dives for cover just as Sneezy jitters some more before letting out the huge sneeze from earlier, thus inflating the coat which causes Dopey to pop out of the top letting the coat slow sink down to reveal Sneezy's smiling face. This gives everyone a good laugh. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn, defiant Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Sneezy sleeps next to Dopey, using his buttocks as a cushion. During the night, Dopey starts whimpering in his sleep and kicking his legs, but a few jabs from Sneezy makes him settle. The next morning, Snow White kisses each dwarf farewell as he leaves for the mine. A kiss from Snow White is able to prevent one of Sneezy's sneezes. Just before it returns, he manages to say, "Aww, thanks!" Nevertheless, the power of the resounding sneeze is enough to blow Dopey back inside the cottage. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Evil Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. As she finds the Princess baking a gooseberry pie for Grumpy, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the disguised Queen has succeeded in poisoning the Princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs, led by Grumpy, chase the Queen into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; Sneezy is shown silently weeping with Bashful and Sleepy. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The handsome Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer (with Sneezy being the second to notice her awakening). Just before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Sneezy was 4th). The Winged Scourge In the 1943 educational short, Sneezy and the dwarfs are enlisted in helping rid their forest and cottage home of deadly mosquitoes that can spread the harmful disease malaria. Throughout the animated short, the dwarfs give examples of the precautions necessary to keep people safe from the spreading crises and ensure safety. The 7D Sneezy in The 7D Sneezy appears along with the rest of the seven dwarfs in the animated series voiced by Scott Menville. Like the film, he has a terribly powerful sneeze and is allergic to almost everything. though he is clumsy and accident-prone, he is a little stubborn. Sneezy speaks with a nasal voice due to having a stuffy nose. A nuance to this version is that he is obsessed with his prized handkerchief collection. He gets along with most of the other dwarves and is rarely one to anger. However, his sneezing will often impede the group during their adventures; but with focus, his sneezing can become an excellent advantage for them. In the episode "Sneezin' Season," Sneezy is revealed to have a variety of allergies, most of which are shown to be normal for the dwarf's health; the one exception being Bob the squirrel, which causes him to unleash a massive sneeze whenever he is around. Mickey Mouse Sneezy made an appearance in the episode "Wish Upon a Coin". He and the other dwarfs are first seen depositing coins into a wishing well, which are soon stolen by Pete, causing Sneezy and the other dwarfs to fall into panic. Mickey Mouse heads after Pete and manages to retrieve the coins, settling Sneezy and the other dwarfs and fulfilling their wishes (which is revealed to be a wish to have a head of hair). Other appearances Sneezy appeared in the 1941 wartime short, Seven Wise Dwarfs, in which he and the other dwarfs invest the proceeds of their diamond mine into Canadian War Bonds. In "This is Your Life, Donald Duck", Sneezy and the other dwarfs were amongst the Disney characters present for the finale. In a goof, his outfit is given to Bashful during "Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck". In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Sneezy is seen with the other dwarfs when Eddie Valiant crashed into Toontown. Sneezy makes several cameo appearances in House of Mouse, always seen with the other dwarfs. He can be seen sneezing during the opening song, "Rockin' at the House of Mouse". In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", while everyone flees the club to avoid Pumbaa's growing gas, Sneezy stays seated cheerfully saying, "I can't smell it anyway!" In "Ask Von Drake", Sneezy was amongst the characters listed during Ludwig Von Drake's headcount of the guests. In the Teacher's Pet movie, Sneezy appears in the song "Ivan Krank"; when Dr. Ivan Krank says "he stands on the shoulders of giants", he is standing on the seven dwarfs. Sneezy made a silhouetted cameo at the end of The Lion King 1½, making his way into the theater as he joins Snow White and the dwarfs as they sit to watch the film. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time In the ABC television series, Sneezy is a resident member of The Enchanted Forest alongside his brothers and is portrayed by Gabe Khouth. His Storybrooke counterpart is Mr. Clark, the town convenience store/pharmacy owner. He briefly believes that Henry stole candy from the store, when in fact, it was Nicholas and Ava (Hansel and Gretel) that slipped the candy into his bag. After the curse is broken, Sneezy joins the other dwarfs in an experiment to find out why the residents cannot leave town. Sneezy crosses the border, losing his memories of his past life once again. Later, Mother Superior (the Blue Fairy) creates a potion that restores his memories. In the fifth season when the heroes return from Camelot and Emma now fully embraced as the Dark One, then turns him to stone after seeing him in her red leather jacket. He then turns back to normal by Regina. Video games Kingdom Hearts series Sneezy appears along with the other Dwarfs in the series, where their first appearance was in a glass podium with Snow White during the first game's Dive to the Heart. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either their homeworld was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety beforehand. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, the Dwarfs' appearances in Birth by Sleep reveals their lives working in the mines for jewels until the arrival of the Keyblade wielders in their world. The Dwarfs encounter the first of these warriors, Ventus, and all show hostility towards the newcomer, with the exception of Dopey. After returning to their cottage, the dwarfs meet Snow White for the first time and take her in after she claimed she was attacked by an Unversed. Unfortunately, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. Sneezy laments how much he'll miss Snow White's "purty songs". However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Pacifists Category:Pure Good Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Loyal Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Self-Aware Category:Humanoid Category:Poor Category:Bond Protector Category:Scapegoat Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Cowards